Day of Love
by YugiohFreak54
Summary: First Oneshot. The school is prepping for a Valentine's day dance. Set in the TFGX universe and shows future pairings.


_Hey! YF54 here. well, it's Valentine's day and i had this in my head since last year. i hope you guys like this! it's a oneshot so no flames please and it's set in the TFGX universe. _

_Disclaimer: I'll be closer to owning GX as soon as I become the president...and that's a long wayyyyyyyy off. so i don't own GX, Transformers or Peach's OCs._

_Claimer: I own the plot and the TFGX universe._

The school was preparing for the most anticipated day out of the entire school year; Valentine's day, the most joyous day for lovers and the most loathed day for singles. Students were setting up various decorations around the halls and around their homeroom classes. A blonde haired girl wearing a white outfit with red trimmings walked down the hall in her blue high heels, spying the posters that adorn the halls; it was a reminder of a couples only dance that was to be held on the fateful of the month. Her brown eyes scanned the entire hallways watching the various students busy themselves by putting up the decorations. Her eyes stopped on a brown haired boy with a red shock on the top of his head who was helping hold a ladder that held a tiny kid with a light shade of blue hair. She smiled as she walked up to the boy.

"Hey, Prime." The girl said in the boy's ear making him nearly spin around and throw the ladder to the side.

"Oh! Elita, it's just you. Please don't do that when I'm busy helping Syrus." Optimus said with a scowl at the girl.

Elita just giggled at the boy who was 5 feet 3 inches, the same height as her without the heels. His outfit consisted of a white overcoat with the same red trimmings and a face tattooed on the back. Elita looked around and then whispered in Optimus's ear.

"I got your invite…" Elita said in low tone.

"O-oh? What's your answer then?" Optimus asked a little stuffy under his collar.

"Welllllllll…" Elita said as she put a finger to her chin. "I still have to consider all of the other offers."

That one sentence made Optimus's heart stop beating for a fraction of a second and Elita knew that by the slight tense-up of his body. She couldn't help but giggle inside her head; her boyfriend was just sooooooo cute when he got a little annoyed! She stuck out her tongue at Optimus and closed her eyes till they were side triangles.

"Kidding, Optimus! My answer is yes, I'll go to the dance with you." Elita said.

Optimus just sighed and laughed silently to himself for falling for his girlfriend's shameless teasing. He then looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I'll pick you up at the dorm then say around…eight o' clock perhaps?"

"Sure, I'll see you then." Elita said as she walked off.

After she was gone, the boy gave a silent cheer, glad that she had accepted. With his crazy brother…

"Wait a second…where is my brother?" Optimus asked himself.

But before the boy could wonder on the question further, the rocking of the ladder brought him back to reality.

"Hang on Sy! I got ya!"

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**School Mall**

Elita was currently at the Dress Shack, a part of the school's mall, trying on different dresses. She had just gone through her fourth one when she spotted it; a red dress, common, but it had a single white heart and rose on the corset. Elita stared at the dress mesmerized and took a step toward it. She reached out her hand and brushed her fingers against the fabric that made the dress up. She was a little shocked at how soft it was despite the way the dress looked. A young woman with red hair caught the girl admiring the dress and walked over.

"Beautiful no?" the woman asked with a French accent.

Elita jumped and spun around to meet the woman who had spoke.

"OH! Ye-yes it is very lovely…" Elita said as she returned to staring at it.

The woman caught the look Elita was giving it and smiled.

"He is a very special boy I take it?" The woman asked.

Without turning her head to meet the gaze of the woman, Elita nodded.

"He is. He saved my life in the war that plagued our home." Elita said in a dream-like tone indicating that she was remembering.

"Ach, I heard of that…such a tragedy…so…will you try the dress on?" The woman asked.

That made Elita's head spin around so fast that many people could hear a couple of cracks coming from the neck base.

"Y-y-you're serious? You'll let me try it on?" Elita asked in disbelief.

"But of course! I can tell that you are smitten by this boy and of course, these other dress, while fine, would not suit the event that is coming. Please try the dress on." The woman suggested with a sweep of her hand.

Faster then you could say, 'Saint Valentine', Elita had grabbed the dress and ran into dressing rooms. The woman laugh in joy at helping another out for the dance and for getting the boy of her dreams.

_One more and I shall soon fill my quota…ah, it's good to be the daughter of Eros. _The woman thought in giddy joy.

When Elita walked out with the dress on, the woman's jaw dropped in surprise; it was as if the dress was made to fit the girl…no the woman, in front of her perfectly. The dress hid her developing figure from many of the more…randy men but was enough to be appropriate for the dress while showing the curves that Elita was developing. Elita turned to the mirror. She could only smile at how it fit her and blushed when she thought of Optimus Prime's reaction when he saw her. The woman smiled and clapped her hands in approval.

"It is perfect for you…now how will you pay? And don't worry, since it is close to Valentine's day, everything is half off." The woman said when she saw Elita's shocked expression at the price.

"I'll pay with cash." Elita said as she vanished back into the dressing room.

The woman could only sigh in happiness as she returned to the counter.

**Meanwhile**

Optimus had gone through a similar problem that Elita had, only he was torn between two choices of a tuxedo; a red and white tux and a black formal tux. He sighed in annoyance and looked up to the sky.

_God, why must you torment me with these decisions?_ Optimus Prime asked.

"_**You know, you should stop thinking about how you look and think about how Elita will look at YOU!" **_said the voice of Optimus's soul.

_Hmmmmm…that's…actually a good point. I know that Lex has seen me with the Blazer on and I think she needs to see a change. I'll get the black formal. _Optimus thought and thanked his soul that could guide him.

The boy picked it up and slipped into the dressing room for the men. After he put the suit on, he turned and looked in the mirror. Needless to say, he was impressed with the choice that he had made after his talk. He looked downright stunning at least to his eyes and wondered what Elita would think.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**With Syrus**

Syrus Truesdale, younger brother to Zane Truesdale, was currently walking down the hallway after finishing up the decorations and was wearing a blue tux. Though he didn't have a date, he did want to look presentable to others. He walked around a corner, wondering and lamenting about another Valentine's day gone without him getting a girlfriend. He was so busy with his despair that he failed to noticed where he was going and bowled over a girl who was 5 feet, six inches with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. The two picked themselves up before looking at one another.

"S-sorry about that…I wasn't watching where I was going." Syrus said as he adjusted his now crooked glasses.

"No, it's all right. It was my fault for not watching where I was going." The girl said as she looked down and then gasped. "Syrus?"

"Huh? A-annie!" Syrus said after he got his glasses fixed and looked up at the girl.

"I…wow…why are you dressed up? I mean…oh man. Its obvious…you're heading toward the dance." Annie asked the tiny red before stuttering in embarrassment.

"Um…I'm dressed up to look good to others…not because I'm going to the dance." Syrus said in a bitter tone.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I probably brought out some bad memories…god, I'm such an idiot." Annie stated.

"No, it's my fault…I'm such shrimp…" Syrus said in an even more depressing tone.

_Smooth, Annie…you've made the one guy you like go into a deeper funk then what he was already in. better make him feel better but how? … That's it! _Annie thought with a light bulb going off over her head.

"Um…Syrus?" Annie asked shyly.

"Yeah? Huh? Annie, how come your face is all red?" Syrus asked confused.

"N-n-n-nothing…I was wondering if you wanted to…to…" Annie said stuttering and just realizing that she was blushing up a storm.

"To what?" Syrus asked cocking his head to the side making Annie think 'Kawai!'

"If you wanted to go to the dance…not as a couple! But as friends or pretend that we're a couple." Annie said with a smile.

"R-r-r-r-really? T-t-t-that's the best idea ever! I'll pick you up at eight alright?" Syrus said in an excited tone as he ran off.

Annie sighed in relief as she watched the boy run off. She then sighed in disappointment.

_Yeah…that's all we're going to be…friends. _The girl thought as she trudged away.

**Ra Yellow dorm**

Bastion Misawa was currently doing so mathematical equations for a new deck he was preparing for the next time he duel either Optimus or Megatron; he was unaware that he was tricked earlier that same day.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Went three furious fist knocks on his room door.

"What the devil? Come in!" Bastion shouted, not looking up from his computer.

The door slammed open to reveal a girl that was 5 feet three inches with green eyes and violet hair; she too had a shapely figure similar to both Alexis's and Annie's and wore a backpack on her shoulder. She marched over to Bastion and pulled him by the ear making the boy yelp in pain.

"So this is where you were! Come on mister. We're going to be late and you need to get a suit ASAP!" The girl shouted.

Bastion winced as the girl pulled on his ear again and he found his voice despite the sudden intrusion.

"Violet what is the meaning of this? What suit and what will we be late for?" Bastion shouted.

Violet stopped in her tugging and glared at the Yellow genius.

"Don't tell me you forgot! You promised me that we would go to the dance in our third block class remember?" Violet scolded.

Bastion's gears began to turn at the mentioned hour. His eyes widened in disbelief as he remembered.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

_**Third Block class – Flashback**_

_Bastion was currently writing down some notes in his class when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't look up but he did speak in a whisper._

"_Yes, what is it?" Bastion asked quietly._

"_Hey, Bastion. I was wondering if you would like to go to the valentine's dance with me this Friday." Violet Haverbrook asked._

_Bastion, paying more attention to the class then what was around him, spoke._

"_Of course…now please leave me be." Bastion said with a shooing motion._

_Violet was trying to keep herself from squealing with joy at how easily it had been to get Bastion to agree._

_**Flashback end**_

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Present**

"Oh bloody…let's get this done." Bastion said in a defeated tone when he saw Violet let out a puppy-face pout.

Violet grinned from ear to ear and grabbed the boy's hand. it was going to be a long night for Bastion.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Friday Night**

The big night had finally come; every one of the boys and girls had gotten dressed up for the dance that was now getting underway. Elita made her way through the crowd holding a cup filled with fruit punch and had to avoid the looks the boys were all giving her. She didn't like it unless Optimus Prime was the one looking at her; she was pulled out of her musings when a commotion from the door caught her attention.

"Oh my god, is that Optimus, Moon?" A red-headed girl in a yellow strapless dress asked a black-haired girl, who wore a red strapless dress, that was next to her.

"I think it is Arcee! Man, I wish I had met him first before Elita!" Mindy squealed.

The words were lost to Elita as she fast-walked to where the crowd was gathering. Pushing her way through she was met with her boyfriend who was a little uncomfortable with all the attention he was gaining. Elita did a double take; she had never seen Optimus out of the school uniform that was provided and thus thought he would wear the red and white he had. But now that she had seen him in black…well, let's just say that the blush the covered her face and neck could speak volumes. Optimus, on the other hand, felt the same when he caught Elita's eyes with his. He had always seen Elita in the blue uniform provided by the school, so seeing her in the red dress had shut down all thought process in his mind. Shuffling shyly up to Elita, he brought out a bouquet of…

"White Roses…my favorite…thank you Prime." Elita said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Anything for my Hime." Optimus Prime said with a bow.

Elita could only giggle at the boy's antics before returning the bow with a curtsy. Optimus Prime stood back up and offered his arm.

"Shall we dance, milady?" Optimus Prime asked in an English accent.

"I shall take you up on that offer, my good sir." Elita replied in the same accent.

The two walked out onto the dance floor to enjoy the night.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Both of the teens could only feel one thing tonight; the feeling was that they had died and gone straight to heaven. They had done the Tango when the band had started and showed everyone how perfectly synched they were. They moved like hot Latin dancers in the mid-august heat amongst a large crowd of on-lookers in a busy market place. When the Tango was done, they had bowed to everyone while holding their hands in the air as the crowd politely clapped for the two. After the Tango came the famous Waltz, to which the two found themselves in their own world amongst everything the school had thrown at them. In the middle of the waltz, however, one of Elita's heels had broken and she had landed on her ankle wrong. She hadn't broken it luckily, but she wasn't going to be dancing anymore that night. So now the couple sat at a table eating a few things that had been brought and drinking their cups of punch…well, Elita was, but Optimus Prime was looking for something or rather someone.

"I wonder where he is…what is he doing?" Optimus muttered.

Elita knew what the boy next to her was talking about; his twin brother.

"You're looking for Megatron." Elita stated not hiding the flatness in her tone.

Optimus turned and sheepishly nodded.

"I am…I'm glad that I'm here don't get me wrong…but he's been hiding for some reason." Optimus Prime said.

Elita nodded but scowled.

"Forget him. And just enjoy the rest of the evening, all right?" Elita pleaded.

Optimus smiled and chuckled.

"Of course. By the way, have I ever told you how cute you are when you plead for me to stay?" Optimus asked cheekily.

His answer was a swat on his arm. Optimus chuckled before spotting something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey…is that Syrus…what's he doing here and whose the girl…Annie? Elita look! Syrus is with Annie!" Optimus exclaimed in surprise.

"What? But how…Optimus look! Violet got Bastion here! I don't believe it!" Elita stated with surprise.

It was true; the aforementioned people were there at the dance. Violet was wearing a violet dress with two spaghetti straps over her shoulders. Bastion was wearing a yellow tuxedo with a black tie and had his arm around her left shoulder. Syrus, who was still wearing his suit from the scene before, was handing the mentioned girl a cup of punch and was talking to her. Annie was wearing a light blue dress that billowed out at the bottom and was held by two black spaghetti straps.

Optimus smirked but shook his head.

"They still got a long way to go…but it's a start."

"Agreed."

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Decepticon Dorm**

On another part of the school grounds was a darkened dorm. Inside were a group of rough and tough boys where were staying in their rooms completely shut in and locked. For fear kept them from going out; fear of the one boy who was a monster in a human flesh, wrought by the flames of war and tempered by the fires of Hell. But a great sadness also kept them in; for they were in mourning. Anyone who was brave enough to go near the dorm could hear the anguish sounds of tears.

And in one room, a boy with black hair and stood at 6 feet 2 inches sat on his bed holding a picture in his lap of a girl with black hair and two red streaks. Several wet splotches were on it and those who would've heard the loud, anguished sobs wouldn't believe it. Megatron, the terror of the school, was…crying. For him and the rest of the boys in the dorm, Valentine's day would never be one of joy and love…but of loss and bitter despair.

"Morgan…Morgan…Why? Why did you die?" was the repeated mantra the boy whispered silently in the cold, dark room.

Yes, Valentines day was a bitter affair to the Decepticons.

_Thanks for readng and Happy Valentine's day to you guys!_


End file.
